A King's Loss
by Thisisnewtome
Summary: What happens when a fight goes to far? (Rated T for death of character. The death is not gory. The story is a lot better than it sounds).


**This is a work of fiction and in no way represents anyone in life. Mario and the characters mentionedin this story are owned by Nintendo, not by is my first story. Hopefully you guys like it. I appreciate criticism, so if you have any, let me know so I can make any future stories I do better. Thank you.**

"Finally, we made it to Bowser's castle. That overgrown turtle won't stand a chance against us, isn't that right Luigi," a small, plump, overall wearing man with a mustache that befit an overconfident police officer said.

"Su...sure Mario," a tall, skinny, overall wearing man with a less impressive

"Finally, we made it to Bowser's castle. That overgrown turtle won't stand a chance against us, isn't that right Luigi," a small, plump, overall wearing man with amustache said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Bowser has kidnapped the princess again, and I'm honestly tired of dealing with him. I invite him to go-kart, parties, and our sports games and he will still take the princess away from me," Mario said, with a matter of fact in his voice.

"When he crashed into the castle, I saw Bowser have his son with him. You know, Bowser jr.," Luigi said.

"Yes, I know. That little brat has done just as much damage as his father has," stated Mario.

"Yes, but it's his environment. I bet if we took him out of it, he would be better for it," Luigi said with sincerity in his words of wisdom.

"I guess, but that also gives me an idea. For now, let's just get in there," Mario said.

They soon found themselves in front of a giant door that, for some reason, opened for them as soon as the brothers touched it. They entered with the intent to get their princess back.

Meanwhile, in the castle's play room that was specifically built to entertain the king's pride and joy, three figures were there. Bowser was watching his son play the latest game made by his favorite company for its newest console. Jr was playing the newest Mario kart with a certain blonde girl in pink.

"Peach, I know you're not my mama, but if I had one, I hope it would be you," said the young prince.

"Why thank you Jr. If I were to have a son, I hope it would be you," the princess said with a slight giggle that only a loving mother could give. "I hope you don't mind that I'm getting tired though. I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Oh come on mama...I mean peach. Can we continue. I'm starting to get good."

"Now Jr., give the princess a break," the father said to his son with a loving tone in his voice. "Besides, if you still want to play, I'll play the game with you."

"Okay papa," Jr stated with glee.

However, that would have to wait. A koopa-troopa came rushing in with an urgency.

"Sire, the mario bros are here for the princess."

"Have the men unblock the entrance to the throne room, I'll "deal" with them myself."

What the turtle king meant by deal with was to lose on purpose to the plumber brothers so they could "rescue" their princess.

"Papa, let me help you, please. I promise to lose just as good as you," the tiny prince said.

"Bowser laughed at his son's begging to be just like him, "Alright. Normally I'm not for you getting into these final fights, but today I'll let you. Afterwards, we can come back in here and play the game together," bowser said with a smile.

With his son's hand in his, and the princess getting into her cage waiting to be rescued, the trio went to the throne room to lose with dignity.

The brothers entered the room ready for a fight to the finish. Luigi already had the plan going through his head: mario would run under bowser and step on the switch, making the reptilian king fall into his lava below, while luigi would stand back and watch his super brother do what he does best. Luigi would also provide the distraction in case bowser had any kind of help, such as his son or other minions who would "help" there king.

"Bowser, come on out and hand over the princess or else we will deal with this in more violent ways," the irritated red plumber said.

Bowser then showed up with Jr in tow and the princess in her cage that was connected to the ceiling.

"Help me Mario," the princess called out with a "scarred" tone to it.

"Grawhawhawhaw, he isn't going to win today'l bowser said with a snarl.

"Yea, my papas going to kick your butts," Jr. said mockingly while flying in his clown car.

At this moment, the battle began. Mario dodging bowser's fireballs and hammers, while also watching out for his ground slams. Luigi also did his part, distracting Jr. With his awesome jumps, flips, and twirls. Around this point, Mario finally made his way to the switch across the bridge and pressed it. Luigi grabbed onto a torch that was on the wall as the bridge started falling into the lava below.

"Nooooo," yelled the falling and flaying king. His sudden fall into the still lava below caused ripples and waves to form, slowly engulfing it's new victim. At this point, Jr. touched ground to view his defeated papa. Mario released the princess and received his kiss. Afterwards, he turned and looked at the prince, with thoughts forming in his head.

"It's his environment. If we took him out of it, he would be better for it." These words by his brother began to play in Mario's head. He knew if he took away his enemy's only worth while thing in his life, maybe he would finally leave the princess alone. However, he knew if he kidnapped the young prince, it would just enrage the king to commit more awful acts. He also knew that bowser could handle the lava, but his son couldn't due to his young age. It wouldn't melt him or anything like that, but it would severely burn him, enough to get rid of hime personally. Besides, he thought that he would be doing Jr. a favor by helping him get away from an evil father. Mario made up his mind.

While Jr. was watching for his dad, and while Luigi and peach were talking, Mario began a full-on sprint towards the oblivious kid. Jr. heard footsteps coming closer and faster with every step. He turned around and saw Mario running towards him. He was going to side-step away, but it was to late. Mario checked him as one does in hockey, and made the small, helpless prince fall over the edge and towards the lava. He hit the boiling hot lava with a splash. It burned and sent pain all throughout his body. It had engulfed him and it mad him cry in his own mind. He knew he wasn't going to get out in time to heal himself. Instead of letting the awful pain get to him, he decided to spend his last moments of life in happiness. He remembered all the good moments of his soon to be short life: go-karting with friends, sports, and brawling along side his dad. His dad. His last thought was of his papa. He was his mentor, confidant, and most importantly, his friend. Before his eyes closed for the final time, Jr. saw his papa swimming towards him. His papa's eyes were wide in fear for his boy. When Bowser got to Jr. he saw his eyes slowly falling. Jr. in his last moment mouthed his final words, "I love you dad." Bowser picked up his son and swam towards the surface.

Walking home after leaving the castle, Mario was hearing a mouthful from his brother while also hearing the princess in the back in what was a mix of crying and anger.

"Why did you do that Mario. We had already won against bowser and saved the princess. There was no point to do that," Luigi stated with anger.

"I just did what you told me to do, take him out of that evil environment."

"Yes, but I didn't mean to end him."

At this point, peach stopped walking and, in effect, stopped the brothers in their tracks.

"Mario, bowser was never evil. It was a huge misunderstanding."

At this point, the princess explained why she was always kidnapped. Not because she loved bowser, but because she wanted to be a mother figure to Jr. Mario at this point started to feel terrible about what he had done.

"Oh, no, what have I done," he said with sadness in his voice.

Bowser got to the top of the platform and, with his son in his hands, did everything he could to bring him back. He did the everything he could think of: cpr, had koopa doctors come in to fix his son, he even had his magikoopa brigade come in to use their magic on Jr. However, it was to no avail.

"We are sorry sire, Jr. is gone from the world," one of the doctors said with despair in her voice.

Bowser said nothing. Instead of the koopa king's usual bravado and masculinity, the onlookers got sadness, whimpering, and tears. Bowser, the once proud king and father to a wonderful son, was now just a king and a shell of his former self. He started to sob, which turned into crying, which turned into a full fledged fit of despair and depression. He took his son's lifeless body and gave it a firm hug and, in a show that he never gave to his once life-filled son, a kiss on his forehead. With tears in his once optimistic eyes and his son in his arms, walked away and left the room.

The funeral was attended by everyone, excluding Mario.

Everyone gave eulogies for the boy in the casket, but none gave one like bowser did. It had been a week since the death and the depression and sadness was still there, shown by the tear stains on bowser, who had been crying every night since. After it was all over and the casket was laid in the ground, bowser gave his final goodbye to his son by placing a remade mask that his son used all the time in front of the tombstone. The stone had an engraving that read, "Here lies Bowser Jr. Prince, friend, and beloved son, whose life was takes far to soon. Rest in piece." Before leaving the grave, bowser clawed to marks into the stone, one representing him, and the other his son.

ONE YEAR LATER

Bowser was walking across the empty hallways inside his once lively castle. Mario had gotten his wish. Bowser, with the loss of his son, didn't kidnap the princess anymore. With no purpose, the minions to the once proud king left to pursue other opportunities. Bowser only had a few loyal minions left with him. Mario, on the other hand, married peach, due to her understanding that she wouldn't be needed at the koopa castle anymore, and also understanding that even though what Mario did was wrong, she still loved him, but a lot less now. She knew she would need to marry soon, so she married Mario, who would later become king of the mushroom kingdom.

As Bowser was walking across the halls, he stumbled upon his son's old playroom, which was locked up due to the pain he felt when in the room. Today was different however. Bowser decided to enter that cursed room to relive good memories. He entered and saw all the old toys and games his son once played with. While walking around the old, dusty tv came on suddenly with the console switching on. Bowser was going to turn it off and leave until he saw what the game was, mario kart. Bowser decide to play, remembering he told his son that he would play the game with him after the fight that dreaded day. Bowser decided to keep his word and play one race. Bowser picked his character before realizing that he was going against a ghost character. He soon saw that the ghost character was his son, who had recorded his race and time for later playthroughs. Bowser, cherishing this little time to play with his son one last time, started the race. Bowser and the ghost character raced around the track until the final lap. Bowser was fixing to win the race before coming to a stop right before the finish line. He set there a minute until his son's ghost character passed him and crossed the finish line and winning the race. Bowser then passed the finish line, turned off the game, shut off the light and finally closed the door for the final time, all while having a warm feeling in his heart.


End file.
